A Sweet Taste of Love
by kt000028
Summary: During his eight years stay in France, Kaname Kuran only fell in love once and that was with an exchange student from Japan named Zero Kiryuu who was taking the same course as him at that time. Accomplishing what he came to France for, Kaname returns to Japan only to find out that Zero is his sister's friend and he actually holds unrequited feelings for her. [Kaname/Zero] -DROPPED-
1. Reunion

Matsuri Hino © Vampire Knight

**Pairing:** Kaname/Zero

[ Alternate Universe ]

* * *

**A Sweet Taste of Love**

* * *

**[ Chapter 1: **Reunions **]**

* * *

_Life may be tough but hard work pays up._

* * *

What felt like years– which really was the case –had finally come to an end. After eight years of being away from his beloved sister, all for the sake of fulfilling a promise, finally, he could return– with flying colors, even– to his home; to her.

Putting down his book and following as the flight attendants instructed, Kaname could feel excitement running through his veins. Eight goddamn years and finally, it came down to this. He's finally going to see her again. And what makes him even more excited is the fact that he's not just going to see her, but she's also going to see him all accomplished.

Damn.

A small smile crossed his lips.

He's pretty excited.

* * *

Descending from the plane, to the ground, the brunette could not possibly get any happier. After he had collected his hand-carried baggage from the compartment on top of his seat in the aircraft, immediately, he headed off to collect his luggage then to waiting area. From there, nothing else entered his mind other than his most precious thing in the world.

His little sister, "Yuuki." he muttered.

* * *

Arriving at the waiting area, his eyes instantly scanned the crowd. Brunette, shoulder-length haired, brown eyed, reeks of chocolate...

Where could she possibly be?

As he continued looking for her, suddenly, a pair of familiar arms wrapped itself around him. Soon, everything made sense when the owner of the arms had spoken, "Big brother! Oh my god, look at you! You've become so gorgeous! Handsome! Hottie! Ohmygod! Wait, are you really my big brother though? Oh my go–"

Before she could even let go, Kaname caught her arms and untangled himself from it. With a gentle look on his face, he turned to her. Yep. There's no mistaking it. Confirming his assumptions with his own eyes, he pat her head just like how he used to when they were younger.

"Yuuki, I'm home. And as promised," he paused and pulled a certificate out of one of his hand-carries thus handed it to the female brunette.

Opening it, her eyes widened in bliss.

"You did it!" she squealed.

"Yes. I'm a pâtissier, now. A pastry chef– a professional chocolatier, actually. We can reopen father's pastry shop now." he continued and proceeded back to patting her head.

Yuuki could only launch him a hug. A bit teary-eyed, she sniffles, "I'm so happy about all of these, big brother! Ahh– oh yeah, I have some news for you too!"

Detaching herself from her brother, she stuck up her right ring finger proudly, and let her left hand rest on her waist, looking quite victorious. Grinning, she announced, "I just got engaged!"

From relieved, Kaname's mood changed dramatically. With expression darkening, jaw slightly dropping and stomach flipping, he found himself forcing a smile and going by the phrase, "I beg your pardon?"

Not feeling the intensity of the impact her news had on Kaname, but at least guessing that he would feel worried, Yuuki only pushed through with her news casually, "Don't worry! He's a good person! In fact, he's waiting for us in the car! He's such a sweetie that he wanted to drive for us today, big brother."

He could only flinch, with his smile frozen on his lips due to too much shock.

His baby girl, is getting married. He's gone for eight years and the next thing he knows... this.

Holy shit.

* * *

Well...

Riding with his future brother-in-law, he was sort of starting to get how Yuuki ended up liking him. He was nice, polite and– despite the carefree aura –was very responsible. He hadn't even known him for a day and yet he could already tell that he was a good match for his sister.

**That doesn't mean he's going to stop being a big brother/father though**, if you catch what he's trying to imply there.

Anyway, he was a good guy, that blondie Hanabusa Aido.

As the conversation went on, suddenly, the reopening of their passed parents' business became the subject.

"Oh yeah, Hanabusa-senpai promised to help us with the opening, big brother! He also promise that he'd still let me help and will help himself even after we get married~, cute, isn't he?" Yuuki jumped to the subject.

Aido, who was driving, supported her statement, "Indeed. And this, I promise you, Kaname-san. I will take care of your sister as you have valued your promise to her– with love, passion, seriousness and, of course, humor. I won't hurt her." he decided to work on selling himself to the family, by the way.

Yuuki laughed heartily resulting for Kaname to end up chuckling, "You better, Hanabusa-kun." there was familiarity in the tone he chose, but enough seriousness to somewhat petrify Aido for a second.

Meanwhile, Yuuki, who wasn't at all affected by Kaname's 'brotherly magic', decided to push through with the topic of her choice, "Us aside though, since the place hasn't been used for quite some time, I was thinking of asking Zero to take care of the designing and decorating. Of course we'll help too but since he moved to Fine Arts, I thought he'd be our best bet on that."

Aido agreed.

Kaname, on the other hand, couldn't help but to arch a brow at the mention of an unfamiliar name.

"Who is this Zero, you speak of?" he decided to ask.

Yuuki blinked a couple of times. Remembering that Kaname doesn't know Zero as he wasn't with them for the past eight years, she immediately gave him a short introduction, "Ahh! Well, he's one of my best friends! He used to be taking a confectionery course along with me, but somehow, after finishing the two-months study program in France, he just– he quit and moved to Fine Arts all of a sudden."

"Hmm... which reminds me, Fine Arts classes should be done by the time we get home. I'll leave him a message to drop by. It's good to start early and I want all my friends to meet big brother! Starting with Zero wouldn't probably be a bad idea, now, is it?"

Kaname nodded at this. But somehow, he still couldn't shrug of the feeling that built up in his chest.

_Zero..._

Why does he get the feeling of familiarity from that name?

* * *

Reaching the Kuran Residence, the trio grabbed a luggage for them to carry. Entering the house, rather than being welcomed by an empty place, they are welcomed by a silverette with lilac eyes.

"For god's sake Yuuki! How many fucking times do I have to tell you not to leave me text messages during my classes every Thursdays!?" the young stud snapped at the brunette comically.

Yuuki pouted, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Anyway, I just really needed to see you! You see, my brother just returned and– oh yeah, my brother! That's right! Big brother, c'mere for a second, I'll introduce you to Zero!"

Hearing Yuuki call upon him, Kaname parked the bag somewhere out of the way but within the vicinity, inside the perimeters of the house. Doing so, he got back to Yuuki and readied himself to be introduced to this 'Zero' only to get there and realized...

"You." he muttered upon meeting those lilac eyes, again.

There's no need for introductions as he already know him.

How can he forget after all...

_The only love he had in his eight years of stay in France._

* * *

**[ **End of **Chapter 1 ]**

* * *

[ **chocolatier **- (I think) it's a French word and if I'm not mistaking, it pertains to a pastry chef who specializes at making confectioneries out of chocolates. ]

Author's Note: So, to start off, feel free to correct my definition if it's wrong. Anyway, I'm getting pretty indecisive lately– putting up then taking down stories a lot (twice for yesterday). I'm guessing it's probably because I'm really bored or 'The Fault in Our Stars' seriously got to me. (LOL) Anyway, sorry about that. Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Please stay in tune.

Till next time.


	2. Reminiscence

Matsuri Hino © Vampire Knight

**Pairing: **Kaname/Zero

[ Alternate Universe ]

* * *

**A Sweet Taste of Love**

* * *

**[ Chapter 2: **Reminiscence **]**

* * *

_Ahh..._

_But it wasn't anything two-sided like that and all. Not at all._

It was just a mere short-lived one-sided love. That's all.

* * *

It was a custom in the confectionery school Kaname was in for the seniors to take in at least an exchange student each and guide them throughout their two months stay in France. Ahh, but no, it wasn't just a custom actually, rather, it was part of their training as well– and only by finishing this part with flying colors will they be granted with their certification of graduation.

At that time, as Kaname could still remember, it was somewhere around mid-December when the exchange students came. And naturally, as a senior, he was obliged to take in at least one if he wanted to make his dreams come true.

_Zero Kiryuu_

That was his name, the student he was assigned to handle. And that's the story of how they met.

* * *

To handle didn't mean to take in–like live in one room or anything like that. It was actually a lot simpler than that. He just had to deal with him in the kitchen, that's all. Unless either of them actually want to, they need not hang out and get to know outside the kitchen (but most students prefer taking this route however).

And knowing Kaname (and Zero), they agreed to take the route not most would take and that's the route 'keep things professional'. They didn't really like each other much anyway.

Well... at first.

One event changed it all, for Kaname, at least.

* * *

Waking up as early as always, Kaname– as usual –immediately headed to the kitchen laboratory, hoping he could polish his skills even more. Much to his shock, arriving at his destination, he came to an unusual phenomena.

_The doors were unlocked._

_The lights were open._

_The scent of chocolate was reeking from the inside._

There was someone making chocolates inside– someone who got up earlier than four in the bloody morning.

And yes, this wasn't normal.

_'It must be one of the exchange students...' _he thought.

Opening the door, his mind did not betray him. It was indeed an exchange student– but one he never expected to be this dedicated; his very own student.

Not wanting to interrupt but, at the same time, wanting to work himself without appearing disrespectful, he knocked anyway. Greeting the lilac eyed chocolatier in the making, "Good morning, Kiryuu-kun." he entered the kitchen, put on an apron and some other necessary gears and prepared his own work space.

"Morning." as expected, Zero flatly replied without even bothering to turn and see who it was. He already knew, what's the point of still turning, right? Unless you're one of those fan girls or extremely polite people– which he is both most certainly not, he couldn't see the point of turning.

Putting that aside, after the short greeting, the two proceeded with the work not talking to each other until...

"Ah shit!" the silver head randomly blurted, seemingly troubled.

Hearing this, though was not particularly harboring any feeling of concern for the other, for professionalism's sake, the senior chocolatier in the making put his own work aside and decided to aid his junior. Walking to Zero's side of the kitchen, Kaname asked, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Zero threw him a short glance, "Ahh- well, not really- I just... well... argh, fuck, can you hand me over the first aid kit or something? I sort of cut myself." finally, he asked.

Kaname blinked. Shrugging, he walked to the first aid cabinet, got the kit and walked over to where Zero was. Opening the kit and assembling it, he requested, "Please show me where you have been cut."

"No, it's okay, I can–"

"I have prepared the cleaner already." he insisted.

The silverette could only sigh and show his wound to the brunette– which the brunette warmly treated.

* * *

And from that incident, one thing led to another– and no, they didn't make out and make love.

Time flew like an arrow– fast and precise. And just like that, before anyone could do anything about it, two months had passed and it was time for Zero to go back to Japan and for Kaname to graduate.

During the last day, all seniors have gathered in the train station to bid their juniors farewell.

"Uhh... hey." Zero started.

Kaname turned his gaze to him, "Yes?"

"I never really got the chance to thank you for... treating my hand at that time so... here. A farewell-thank-you-and-congratulations-in-graduating gift." saying so, Zero pulled out a box from his bag. It had some height and quite wide.

"I'm probably not as good as you yet, but... yeah. Thanks. And uhh... bye."

Kaname took the box with care.

"You're welcome and thank you. Until next time, Kiryuu-kun."

* * *

He thought things would end there but the feelings of respect and admiration that he had developed for Zero grew into something deeper– something more intense –upon tasting his chocolates.

_Not too sweet, not too bitter, temperate in taste and melts in the mouth gracefully_

He could have sworn he tasted home. And from there, he knew he had fallen in love.

* * *

"Big brother, big brother... HELLO. EARTH TO BIG BROTHER!"

Snapped back to the present by Yuuki's yell, Kaname returned to his awareness with complete memory of the silverette that stood before him, "Zero... Zero Kiryuu." he managed to blurt out.

Zero blinked in confusion at first, "Huh? Do I know yo– K-Kuran Kaname from France? What are you doing h– Big bro– Kuran. Of course! KURAN. How could I have not fucking noticed this before!? Anyway, yoh, nice seeing you again, Kuran." in the end, he remembered him as well anyway.

Now, Yuuki was confused.

"Ehh? You know big brother?" she asked.

Zero snorted, "He was my caretaker when I was in France for the student exchange program when I was still taking the confectionery course."

**Was?**

"You quit?" the male brunette asked, disbelief evident in his calm voice.

"Yes. He's in Fine Art now. It's actually such a waste because Zero makes such good chocolates!" Yuuki butted in and whined.

"But you still do make chocolates, righ–" Kaname pushed through only to be cut off.

"I hate chocolates."

Eh?

_Eh?_

**Ehh!?**

Wait a minute...

Is he missing anything here!?

* * *

**[ **End of **Chapter 2 ]**

* * *

Author's Note: Have'ta say, I don't think this is ever going to be my favorite chapter in this story. (LOL) Looking forward in writing the next chapter anyway.

Thank you for the warm welcome.

[ Thank you for reviewing **Kai Hoshizuki, itachi. naruto47, ben4kevin, perfectly flawed woman **and **irmina **]

Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Your favorites, alerts and reviews are totally appreciated.

Hope you stay tuned. Till next time.


	3. Root of Resentment

Matsuri Hino © Vampire Knight

**Pairing:** Kaname/Zero

[ Alternate Universe ]

* * *

**A Sweet Taste of Love**

* * *

**[ Chapter 3: **Root of Resentment **]**

* * *

He couldn't do it. He just couldn't do it at all.

It's been approximately a month since he had reunited with, not only his sister, but also with his first love, however, he just couldn't do it.

Kaname Kuran couldn't bring himself to just accept the fact that the man who used to wake up earlier than four in the morning just to practice making chocolates now hated chocolates– he couldn't accept it at all.

_The man he fell in love with, fell out of love with the thing he loves the most_.

The irony of it all, goddamn it.

There's no way he's just going to accept something unacceptable like that. He won't do it at all without putting a fight– without finding out the reason behind Zero Kiryuu's sudden change of heart, at least.

* * *

Kaname was brushing his teeth when his phone buzzed, indicating that somebody has dropped him a message. Gargling off his toothpaste and putting away his toothbrush, he pulled a towel from the rack, dried his hands and the lower half of his face and checked his phone out.

_"Big brother! I'm sorry! I don't mean to bother you and all, but I promised Zero I'd pick him up today so he's expecting to be picked up. I really want to, but something happened to my car. I've already called Hanabusa-senpai, please don't worry about me anymore. It's just that, is it okay if you pick Zero up for me? I'll send you the address to his university if it's okay."_

Pick Kiryuu up huh...

_'This is my chance...' _those words suddenly rang in Kaname's mind.

Realizing that this is like an opportunity for him to at least get one step closer into finding out why Zero quit, almost matching the speed of lightning, he texted back, _"Sure. Anytime. Please stay safe though, Yuuki."_

Immediately, he received a reply, _"Great! Thanks, big brother! Here's the address to Zero's school: _–(insert address here)– _It's around 31 blocks away from our house. And okay, I'll take care. Love you!"_

And with that, off did Kaname go.

* * *

Driving within the speed limit, Kaname kept his eye on the road. But as he did, he forgot not to look for the silverette his sister requested him to pick up within the crowd of people walking by the pedestrian.

Going a little further, finally, he spotted a silver haired lad. Confirming that this man that caught his vision is indeed the one he is looking for, he half-parked his car in front of the lilac eyed boy who seemed to be waiting for something, or someone– Yuuki most probably.

Seeing that he was looking his way, Kaname opened his window and looked back at his former underclassman.

"Yuuki sent me to pick you up. She had car troubles." the brunette plainly explained after earning a look of confusion from the other.

Snorting, Zero made his way to the passenger side of the car and welcomed himself inside. Upon closing the door, Kaname began driving off.

* * *

"I liked you", in the midst of silence, Kaname randomly blurted out.

The sudden outburst had caused Zero to twitch, "What the fuck?" he couldn't help but to mutter in disbelief.

Analyzing his sentence, the brunette realized his mistake and corrects himself, "I mean... I liked your chocolate. It was the second best chocolate I have ever tasted, next to my father's that's why... I find it to be quite a waste that you have decided to quit– and have grown to hate it too, not to mention."

Zero pursed his lips slightly at the comment. This said by someone who was a renowned chocolatier in the making at that time, he would be lying if he said he wasn't, even at the slightest, flattered. Ahh, but comments even from someone with such reputation didn't matter now.

Not after what had happened upon his return...

Words like these are useless now.

He clenched his fists.

_Useless._

* * *

Even though driving, Kaname kept an eye on Zero and did not fail to notice the gestures he made after his comment.

There was so much bitterness in his reaction. And that drove his curiosity crazier. What kind of happening could have possibly be bitter enough to suck the living sweetness in the man sitting beside him?

As much as he'd want to know, it pained him to see the silverette look so bitter, so he decided to bluntly put the topic aside, "I heard you're taking Fine Art now. I bet you would make a great artist."

Silence.

Just when Kaname was about to resort to saying something like, 'Great weather' or something awkward like that, finally, Zero spoke. "I..." he started.

"I don't know."

It wasn't much, but it was enough to make the brunette feel less tensed at least.

* * *

Minutes of awkward silenced passed. Finally, they reached their destination. Entering the fancy-looking establishment, they were both welcomed by Yuuki, who was in a table with Aido. Somehow, the two seemed a little two nervous than they're supposed to. And Kaname didn't like the feel of it.

Taking a seat across Yuuki, automatically beside Zero, Kaname couldn't shrug _that _feeling off. It was an annoying feeling, the one a father gets after finding out that a man is about to take his baby girl from him. Honestly, it felt as if–

**Oh god no.**

**They are not going to–**

"We thought we'd let the two of you know first before anybody else..."

**Are they actually going to–**

"We've finally set a date– for our wedding."

* * *

_For our wedding_

After those words came out from Yuuki's mouth, there was a loud screech and a bang– the screech from the chair that was suddenly moved and the bang from the table which was suddenly slammed.

"My..." Zero began, now standing with a darkened expression.

"I need some air. My head hurts. Congratulations though."

Allowing those words to come out from his mouth, simply, the silverette walked away.

Kaname blinked, worry quite evident in his eyes.

What the hell just happe–

A memory of Zero in France suddenly flashed in his head.

It was then when they were finally getting along. He was telling on how he loved his sister so much when Zero told him that his sister reminded him of someone very special to him.

_"I guess I'm lucky that I got paired with you. They say you're, if not the best, then, one of the best chocolatier trainees here. The person that I like... likes chocolates a lot. I want to make her happy, that's why I'm here. And to be paired with you, I'm expecting to learn a lot."_

No way...

* * *

At the realization, almost immediately, Kaname ran after Zero.

The person Zero liked was Yuuki.

And possibly, she could also be...

The answer that will satisfy his curiosity in regards to how Zero came to be.

* * *

**[ **End of **Chapter 3 ]**

* * *

Author's Note: Happy new year to y'all.

It's not that I hated last chapter, I just... well... LOL, I guess I just didn't enjoy writing it much. (LOL) And, I'm not going to drop this story or anything so, to those who are worrying, don't worry. You have my word. (I might update late though.)

[ Thank you for reviewing, **perfectly flawed woman, Kai Hoshizuki, vv, itachi . naruto47, FreakyMe99 **and **irmina**.]

Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Your favorites, alerts and reviews totally mean a lot to me.

Hope you stay tuned. Till next time.


	4. Realizations and a Rival (?)

Matsuri Hino © Vampire Knight

**Pairing:** Kaname/Zero

[ Alternate Universe ]

* * *

**A Sweet Taste of Love**

* * *

**[ Chapter 4: **Realizations and a Rival (?) **]**

* * *

Bolting out of the restaurant, Kaname found himself running to the direction where he saw Zero went off. After seconds of looking around as he made a round around the place, finally, he spotted the silver haired lad standing by the pedestrian lane, seemingly waiting for something.

"Kiryuu-kun..." Kaname called out calmly yet loudly.

Hearing the brunette's voice, Zero jolted a bit in surprise. Damn. And he didn't really feel like talking to anyone too right now. Heaving a sigh, a frown cast down his face. In a cold yet bitter tone, he answered back, "What do you want?"

Sensing the bitterness and pain in Zero's voice, Kaname found himself unable to look at the lilac eyed lad. Due to this, looking at the road instead of the person in front of him, he began to blurt out the things he had just come to realize, "The person that you like is Yuuki, isn't she? And... the reason why you decided to quit is her sudden engagement with Hanabusa-kun, am I wrong?"

The brother of the woman he still– sadly –loves got it all figured out. And as pissed as he is at this, he found himself honestly confirming the assumptions of the chocolatier.

"You're right. You're right about everything. I... I experienced a lot of bullshit but not as much bullshit as Yuuki experienced and yet between the two of us, she was more cheerful– she was a lot brighter. And I wanted to do nothing more but to protect that brightness. I did everything– I even went to France, damn it." he began to mutter.

"But in the end, I... it was all for nothing. I... she still didn't choose me. I returned from France only to find out that she and that son of a bitch are already together. Worse– engaged. I didn't know what to do and truth be told... I still don't know what to fucking do."

Finishing his piece, an awkward silence had erupted between the two. And before anyone could do anything about it, Kaname found himself making a confession of his own.

"I have fallen in love your chocolates..." he began, "And, I believe that the chocolates that a chocolatier make tell a lot about the chocolatier..."

"So I guess it won't be much of a surprise if one day I'll fall in love with you too. But that is only if you will allow me to try."

There was a pause. Then suddenly, "Kiryuu Zero-kun, will you allow me to return the sweetness my sister has taken away from you unintentionally?"

"Is it okay to fall in love with you?"

* * *

_Is it okay to fall in love with you?_

What in the name of his favorite manga is this retard of a good-looking man saying?

For a moment, Zero's brain has been wiped blank and rendered dysfunctional. He didn't feel anything fluffy like how those protagonists in shoujo manga said it would feel to be confessed or proposed at, but one thing is for sure...

"ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH!?"

Yelling so, Zero caught himself charging a punch at Kaname.

A black 2014 BMW Z4 parked itself in front of where Zero was standing. Since the top of the car was already down, the driver need not put down any windows. Instead, he just turned to Zero, was about to call him when, "Ze–"

_Punch_

Kaname was down on the floor with a chapped and bleeding lower lip.

On another note, the ash brown haired driver– the driver of the BMW –blinked. He had a stoic expression on, but boy is confusion evident in his face.

"Did I miss something?" he thought out loud.

Hearing his voice, Zero's attention was immediately caught. Seeing that it was the one he has been waiting for all this time, he got in the car. In a tone that would scare the shit of anyone– even just a little, he ordered, "Drive. Now."

Without any questions, the chocolate eyed stud shrugged and did as he was told. As they got on the road, the driver finally decided to drop the question, "Mind telling me what happened?"

Zero snorted, "Someone was asking to be punched."

"What about you, mind telling me what took you so long, Takamiya?" he shot back.

**Takamiya Kaito**

Just a friend of Zero or a future rival for Kaname?

* * *

**[ **End of **Chapter 4 ]**

* * *

Author's Note: End of chapter 4 because I like short chapters. LOL. And yes, that's quite right, [2113]. Kaname will be comforting Zero– but that is if Zero wants to be comforted by Kaname (I find Kaito hotter, and Zero might just be feeling the same way as I do, ya know) LOL. And again, yes, another right, [Kai Hoshizuki]. That's exactly what had happened. And LOL. Thank you, [Skylar18].

[ Thank you for reviewing, **2113, Kai Hoshizuki **and **Skylar18**. ]

Thank you for reading. Your favorites, alerts and reviews never fail to bring my spirits up.

Stay tuned, 'kay? Till next time.


End file.
